Stop Running,Baby
by SeddieRoxMiiSoxx
Summary: Sam Puckett lost her dad on a fishing trip when she was 7 and she said for years it was all her fault. Carly gets into a new crowd and starts bullying Sam.Can Freddie be there?Or will he turn to? *SEDDIE ALL THE WAY* Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Stop Running,Baby!**

**SAM'S POV**

_I slowly climb out of the car with my fishing pole and my dad's hat. My dad sets down his fishing pole and looks out at the sea._

"_Daddy,why do we always come here?"I ask._

"_Well ever since I was a child my daddy took me here. I guess that ever since then I loved it here,"he said putting on his hat._

"_But daddy why do we have to come here now. Mommy is sick. I think she needs us,"I say sitting down in the grass. A flash of lighting strikes that makes me jump._

"_Plus daddy its storming."I said a little scared. He starts to walk down the bridge but slips into the water._

"_DADDY!"I scream running towards him._

"_SAM!HELP!SA-"he says getting cut off by the water. Lighting strikes again that makes me jump back._

"_DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?"I scream looking down into the water. Rain starts pouring down. I run down the bridge crying harder than ever. Where is he?Why isn't he answering me?_

"_DADDY!PLEASE SAY SOMTHING"I scream out. Out into nothing. Hes gone. Forever._

**I'm Sam Puckett and this is my story. I have two best friends. Well one is really not a best but hes kinda there. They are Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. When I was 7 my dad died on a fishing trip and its all my fault. But now I have nothing. My friends mean everything to me. My Mother is a druggie and a hooker. She doesn't care about me. When my dad was alive he was the only thing I had. The only person that ever cared about me before Carly and Freddie. But she never cared about me when he was alive. He was always sticking up for me and he was only one who would catch me if I fell. So is the story. Where I had friends,then to none. From the one friend I cared about to the one I always made fun of.**

**Carly opens the door to her apartment and we walk in.**

"**Carly wheres your brother?"I ask walking to her refrigerator.**

"**I don't know,"she said sitting down on her couch. Freddie walks in and sits down next to Carly. Hes always loved her but she never loved him. So sad. Just kidding.**

"**Hey Carly,Sam,"he said.**

"**Hey Freddie. What are you doing?,"Carly asks.**

"**Hey dork. He probably was taking a tick bath."I say getting a drink of water.**

"**No I wasn't."he said staring at Carly playing on her cellphone. What does he see in her?She is so different from him. I am a perfect choice for him. OMG am I seriously thinking that.**

"**Did you here me,Sam?"Freddie asks waving his hand in front of my face.**

"**Huh?Um no!"I say still in my dreamy voice.**

"**I said we better start planing for our next icarly,"**

"**Okay,"I say. I wish that when he says our he means me and climb the stairs to the studio.**

**The one thats very familiar to us all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stop Running,Baby!

The one thats very familiar to us all.

Two hours later I was waking up. What happened?I look over at Carly then Freddie. Wow,he looks so peaceful. I love Freddie so much. Thats the first this I though when I met him. I get up and slowly walk over the studio door.

"Sam?"asked Freddie waking up. I turn around and our eyes lock.

"Yeah?'I say.

"Where are you going?"he asked.

"Um,downstairs,I can't sleep,"I say looking over at the clock. 1:13 a.m. It was to late to go home so I just kinda sit there for a minute. I look back at Freddie and hes staring at me.

"What?"I say trying not to get lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"You look really pretty in the moonlight,"he said kinda tilting his head. I look down and try not to show that i'm blushing a lot.

"Are you blushing?"he asked with a huge smile on his cute face. I look back up.

"No,"I lie. He sits up and keeps looking at me.

"Come here,"he said.

"What?why?"I ask.

"Just come here."he said. I get up and walk over to him and sit Indian style in front of him. He looks me in the eyes and pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I am falling more and more for Freddie everyday. He smiles and kinda leans forward. I lean in too and our lips almost touch when:

"SAM,SAM!WAKE UP,"Yelled Carly. My eyes fly open and I look around. Carly and Freddie are sitting in front of me.

"OMG!What happened?"I ask sitting up.

"You fell asleep when we were discussing the next icarly."said Freddie moving around in the beanbag.

I groan and fall back on the other beanbag.

"You mean to tell me the most amazing dream I was having was a.. DREAM!"I say.

"Yeah,I guess so,"said Freddie.

"What was your dream about anyways,"asked Carly siting on her knees.

"Um it was about..."I look around and see Freddie's camera,"CAMERAS!"I kinda shout. Carly and Freddie cover their ears.

"Okay gosh,"Said Carly uncovering her ears. Freddie does the same.

"Okay now where were we Freddie before someone fell asleep,"Carly said looking over at me.

"Sorry,I guess I didn't have much sleep last night,"I say. Spencer walks into the room.

"Hey guys what are you doing?"He asks.

"Trying to plan the next icarly,"says Freddie standing up.

"Oh well that sounds cool,"he says.

"Yeah but Sam fell asleep so we had to stop,"Carly said grabbing her peepy cola. Freddie leans up against the studio door and looks at me. I return his look before he looks over at Carly.

"UGH!"I shout out loud. Everyone jumps and looks at me. I stand up and walk over to Freddie."What do you see in her?"I ask. I push him away from the door and burst out.


	3. Chapter 3

Stop Running,Baby!

I push him away from the door and burst out.

I can't help but notice tears burst down my tears. I run out the door hearing someone calling my name close behind me. I don't stop for anything. I have tears building up in my eyes and I can't see. Then I feel someones arm grab me. I spin around and cry in their chest. It could have been a total stranger,I wouldn't care. But it wasn't. Their arms rap around me in a familiar hug. Not one I got often but when I did it was the one that I loved. The smell. The smell of Freddie's clone. The smell that made me melt so many times. I so wished this was a dream and in a way I wished it wasn't. But it wasn't. He held me tight. With every minute that past his grab got tighter. More comfortable. Then after I couldn't cry anymore I look up at his cute face and pull away.

"Sam,are you okay?"he asked finally breaking the silence. No I wanted to scream out to everyone.

"Um,I don't know,"I say wiping away the tears. I don't even know why I said that. No I wasn't okay. No not even a little.

"Well then we should-"he said starting.

"You know what,NO,NO I'M NOT OKAY. WHY?FREDDIE WHY?WHY EVERYTHING?"I ask screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Leave me alone,"I say turning and running faster than ever. I heard him say something but it was just a mumble.

The next few weeks were just a blur. Icarly,school(well it really didn't even madder),home.

I went to Carly's for Icarly and thats it. Right after I left. I didn't even stay for snack time. Kinda sounds like preschool. Carly and me talked a little between classes but eventually it stopped. Everything. After a few months Icarly was canceled our friendships started fading until we were all hanging out with new people.

14 Months Later:

"Mom,I'm home,"I say walking into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table smoking(as usual).

"I care why?"she asked. I hated when my mom was drunk. She was always drunk,smoking,or out with strange men. Yeah shes a hooker.

"I don't know. Just wanted to tell you so you didn't have to worry anymore,"I said.

"Why would I worry about you?"she asked grabbing her purse.

"I don't know maybe because I'm your daughter,"I said crossing my arms.

"Just because your my daughter doesn't mean that I love you. Go over to your friends or something I'll be back in a week."she said running out the door. I hate my mom. I pick up a vise and through it at the back door.

"BITCH!"I scream. I walk into the living room and sit down on the coach. The phone rings.

"Hello?If your looking for my mom shes not here right now. She probably left the country and no I will not take a message."I say.

"Um,Sam?"a voice asks. A familiar one.

"Who is this?"I ask.

"Freddie. Listen I need to tell you something."he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Stop Running,Baby!

"Freddie. Listen I need to tell you something,"he said.

"What Freddork?"I asked really annoyed.

"I know who Carly is starting to hang out with,"he said.

"Why would I care?Where not friends anymore."

"Sam,yes you guys are. Anyway its Shannon and Valerie."he said.

"What?"I say jumping off the couch.

"Yep,"he said. I walked into the kitchen still in shock.

"Freddie I have to go,"I say grabbing the counter.

"Sam,just be careful okay,"he said."I think their sturing something up."

"I said I have to go,"I said slamming down the phone. I turn around and look at the clock. 3:34 p.m.

"OH NO,"I say running for the stairs. Just then the backdoor swings open and HE comes in. He throws his beer bottle to the floor and it breaks with a large crash. I try to slowly walk up the stairs but HE turns around and spots me. With rage he grabs me by the hair and throws into the bookshelf. Pictures of my dad fly everywhere. He grabs my arm and throws me to the stairs.

"GO!"HE shouts. I run up the stairs and into my room. I hurry up and close the door ans lock it. I walk over to my closet and open it. I sit down and open up the chest corner in the back. I get out my diary that I've had since I was 4.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today wasn't any better than yesterday. I still had my daily beatings. I found out the new group Carly's been hanging out with. Shannon and Valerie. I have know idea why those two totally hate me,but I know they do. Anyways Freddie called right before HE came in. Thats actually how I found out. Right now I'm sitting in my closet._

_~Sam~_

I close the diary and put it back into the chest. I look at a picture taped to it. Its a picture of me and my dad on our first fishing trip. A small smile appears across my face. Then I hear someone coming up the stairs. I turn my head and look at the door. The door knob starts turning. But then I remember that I locked it.

"SAM, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"HE screams. Thats it I can't take it anymore. I get up and grab a suitcase and start packing. I open the window and throw it out. Then I return to the closet and grab the chest. HE starts trying to ram it down. I walk over to the window and throw it out. Then I slip out. I look back up to the window and whisper Good-bye. I grab my luggage and run down the run until the house I grew up into is out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Stop Running,Baby!

I grab my luggage and run down the street until the house I grew up in is out of sight.

I sit my bags down in the Bushwell Plaza lobby. I know Carly hates me now but there is only one person I think I run to.

Freddie.

I sit down to catch my breath. Lewbert is out sick so I think I can sit here for a minute. I close my eyes. Then I pick up my bags again and start up the stairs. When I reached the top I walked over to Freddie's door and knocked. Freddie opened the door and looked like he was sleeping.

"Sam?Are you okay?"he asked with a concern look on his face.

"No,Freddie I'm leaving,"I say trying not to make eye contact.

"Leaving?What do you mean?Where?"he asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I mean forever. I don't know where but somewhere where I fit."I say.

"You fit here. Wait you mean...Runaway?"He asked.

"Well,yeah. I'm sorry. I have to go."I said turning.

"No,stay. Stay here."he said grabbing my arm.

"Stay where?I can't take living here with my alcoholic step dad and my ungrateful mother."I said facing him.

"Then stay here. At my house."he said.

"Well.."I said looking him in the eyes. He picked up my luggage.

"Come on Sam,"he said walking back into his apartment. I walk in and see sitting on the couch. When she stood up she walked over and hugged me. I looked over at Freddie and he was smiling at us. She pulled away.

"Honey,you can stay here as long as you want,"she looked over at Freddie and looked back at me."We would both be delighted." Then she walked away. I walked up to Freddie and put my hand on his arm.

"Thank you,Freddie".He looked at my hand on his arm then into my eyes.

"Your welcome,Sam".

The next day was Monday. I opened my eyes and was staring up at Freddie's room ceiling. I heard voices in the next room,so I got up and walk quietly to the hall. The first thing I saw was Freddie and his mom sitting at the table.

"Freddie,it was really sweet to help out Sam,"said Mrs. Benson drinking milk. He looked up from his plate.

"Mom,she isn't just a friend."he said.

"What do you mean?"she asked with a confused look.

"Mom,I'm in love with her."he said. My mouth dropped opened. I ran back into his room and got dressed. I ran out the door to school!

A/N:I would write more tonight but I'm tired!


	6. Chapter 6

Stop Running,Baby!

I ran out the door to school.

I run up the big concrete steps and into school. Only a couple of kids are at there lockers. It was about a hour before school actually started. I rush up to my locker and spin the lock until it finally opens. I stuff all my books and other stuff into it. After all the days I've been in this school I have never really seen it. I mean part of it. I walk up the stairs and start walking around. A few girls pass me laughing and talking. I walk to a class. Not really seen it before. I start walking out when I hear two familiar voices getting closer. Who?

Jonah and......Freddie?

I run to a closet over in the corner of the room and hide in it. They walk in and sit down. When did Freddie leave his house?

"So Sam is staying at your house?"Freddie nods."Why?"

"Some stupid family. She is such a brat. She really thinks I care about her stupid problems,"Freddie said laughing. But before my rage could take over Mrs. Briggs appeared in the doorway.

"Why are you brats in here?"she asked putting her hands on her hips."School has already started."I look down at my watch and time really passed. Jonah and Freddie picked their stuff up and hurried out the room behind Mrs. Briggs. I walked out of the closet and was about to walk out when I seen a piece of paper on the floor. I walk over and pick it up. It looks like a note,but it was ripped in half.

_Dear Sam,_

_Sam,I need to tell you something that_

_and it makes me so mad that I_

_and even If I tried to tell you in person you_

_in the stomach,or worse FACE. Anywa_

_I hope you can understand. And its ok_

_Love, Freddie_

_What?That was the first question that entered my head. I looked up at the clock and I stood up and ran back down the hall,then stairs and to my first class. I opened the door and everyone turned and looked at me._

"_Um,sorry I'm late,"I said rushing to my seat. School was just a blur. So it was about two hours after school I was still at school. The halls looked like they have been deserted for years. Paper and garbage scattered the floors. I was sitting on the floor up against the locker below mine. Then the doors opened and Freddie stepped in. he looked around then spotted me. He walked up to me._

"_What are you doing here so late?"he asked. I was so surprised to see a worried look on his face._

"_Why do you care?"I say looking away._

"_Because Sam I've been worried about you,"he said kneeling down beside me. I look him straight in the eyes. Were like 2 feet apart._

"_I think you made it pretty clear today in room 345 that you don't care about me don't you?So just do us both a favor and leave,"I say getting up. He got up and grabbed my arm._

"_Sam I do care about you,"he said really heart-felt._

"_Only around me you do,"I say._

"_What?"he said confused._

"_Well when your around Jonah you don't. You made it clear that you don't care about me or my stupid family and problems,"I say crossing my arms over my chest._

"_Oh that,"he said looking down and taking his hand off my arm. He looked back up at me."I was justing saying that because he is mad-"_

"_Oh please,how can you sit here and lie to my face,"I said walking away._


	7. Chapter 7

Stop Running,Baby!

a/n:people I'm glad you all like this story but I would really like a little more reviews. Thats all I ask.

"Oh please,how can you sit here and lie to my face?"I ask walking away.

Just because I walk away doesn't mean I'm gonna cry. Everytime I see Freddie It makes me so happy and mad. After going back to the Benson's I went back to the school. When I was at the Benson's Freddie and his mom was trying to convince me to stay. How can I possibly go back to a place where I'm not wanted? But there is only one thing I still don't get. Before heading to school earlier I clearly heard Freddie say:

"_Mom,I'm in love with her"_

Was it a joke?Did he actually mean it?

I walk back into school and sit down in the hall. I close my eyes and lean back. I hear something in the distance. Footsteps. There getting closer. I try to open my eyes but I can't. Then I feel like I'm being picked up. Not far off the ground,but I know that someones taking me somewhere. This time I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I feel a cold breeze on my face. This time my eyes open and the first thing I see is the beautiful sunset.

All different colors. Pink,purple,blue,yellow. I lift myself up so that I'm sitting up. I look around and don't see anything. Where I'm I?This time I stand up and grab my stuff. I hear something behind me and I spin around and see Freddie.

"Sam I need to talk to you,"he said.

"I'm not tal-"

"Please,let me finish,"he says walking up to me. I breath in and out and set my stuff down. I cross my arms.

"Thank you. Sam ever since that day in the studio you have been acting weird. I never told anyone this but I'm in love with you. Not Carly. I really wanted you to that,"he said finishing. He starts to turn around to walk away. I grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Freddie I can't believe I'm saying this but,I-"I start. A car pulls up.

"Freddie,Sam guess what?"Spencer gets out of the car. I know weird.

"What?"I say kinda annoyed.

"Icarly is back on,"he says. Me and Freddie look at each other.

"WHAT?"Me and Freddie scream.

"Yea-h its C-arl-y,Shann-on,and Va-lerie."He says trying to catch his breath.

"Who's the tech producer?"Freddie asked.

"Turns out that Shane is dating Carly and he offered to be their tech person,"Spencer said.

"WHAT?"we both screamed,again.

"Do you want to see for yourself?"Spencer asked.

"Yes,"I screamed.

"Okay then come on,"he said running back to the car. I pick up my stuff but before I could run Freddie pulled me back.

"What were you going to say?"he asked.

"I'll tell you later lover boy,"I said with a little laugh. He smiled and picked up one of my bags.

"One more thing,are you coming back to my house,"he asked. I nod and we get into Spencer's car.


	8. Chapter 8

Stop Running,Baby!

I nod and we get into Spencer's car.

We pull up the the Bushwell Plaza and get out. When we got up to Carly's apartment we ran straight to the studio. Freddie swung open the door and we all walk in. Carly,Shannon,and Valerie all turn around when the camera turns to face them.

"And it looks like we have some visitors,"said Shannon. Carly's face was totally blank. Then the computer started beeping. Beeping saying they had comments. Hundreds at a time coming in. Carly went over to the computer and read 3.

Icarlyfanxoxo:

**Are Sam and Freddie back?**

**I love Freddie. I choose Sam and Freddie over Shannon and Valerie.**

**Carlyrockzicarly:**

**YAY!**

**SAM AND FREDDIE ARE BACK!**

**I LOVE YA'LL!**

**SamandFreddie4evea:**

**icarly needs to go back to the way it was before. Sam and Freddie NOT Shannon and Valerie.**

After reading those three out loud Carly looked up. She had tears falling from her eyes. Then she spoke.

"icarly was made for Sam and Freddie and me. And thats the way its staying."Carly said smiling.

She walked over to me and Freddie and hugged us. Valerie and Shannon and Shane scoffed and ran out.

Carly turned back to the camera wiping her tears away.

"And there you have it. Sam and Freddie are back. And icarly goes back to the way it was before,"she said and looked at us"the way is supposed to."she said smiling. We walked over and said good-bye until next week and the camera was turned off.

"Carly this is all my fault. If I wouldn't of let Freddie get the best of me we would still be friends,"I say looking down.

"Well now its time to forgive and forget,"Freddie said. I looked up and walked over to him.

"Freddie I love you too,"I said smiling. His face lit up.

"Really?"he asked. I nodded. He pulled me into a big hug and for the first time I hugged back and meant it.

About a week later we were sitting on the roof and the sun was going down. I looked over at Freddie and smiled.

"This week has been weird. But good weird. I can't believe that after 14 months of fighting and arguing me,you,and Carly finally found a way to go back to how things were before,"I said.

"Yeah, Sam I really can't wait for our lives when we grow up,"he said.

"Really?why not?"

"because I have a feeling like we are going to be together forever,"he said. I smiled.

"Me too,"I said. And just as the sun was setting we both leaned in and our lips touched. I deepened the kiss and then pulled away. Freddie looked into my eyes and I looked into his and I felt....safe.

Freddie was right I think life when we grow up will be better than ever.

But I didn't think we would ever fight but we did. We broke up and he went back to loving Carly and then it happened. He said it again"I love you" and I lost it because he broke up with me. So I punched him and lost it. And then he left to never be seen again.

So there you have it. Its finally finished. So in order to find out what happened you have to read What Wedding Dress?Not all stories have happy endings. But this is just the beginning of the life of Sam and Freddie.

Plzz read next sequel!

The

Beginning!

O the note will be soon mentioned.!


End file.
